


Gerame Drabbles

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, Germerica - Freeform, M/M, gerame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Some silly drabbles I've written via requests, so I decided to bunch them together.





	1. Something Smells Fishy

**Author's Note:**

> "I have a goldfish named Prince Bubbles and I love him and when you made a commitment to me you made a commitment to him" Prince Bubbles is of course changed to Whale Dude

“Alfred, please, it isn’t that big of a deal-”

“No! This has gone on long enough. We need to talk about this!”

Alfred stomped his foot to indicate how serious he was, an angry pout on his face. He glared up at Ludwig with arms crossed, his chin out. He’s had enough; the lack of respect coming from Ludwig was unbelievable. The audacity of this man!

“This is the third time! Third. Time.” Alfred aggressively poked his husband’s chest at each syllable, his finger doing absolutely nothing against Ludwig’s hard muscles. “How can you disrespect him like that?”

“Alfred-”

“You come in here, and you make seafood, again! Again! It’s like you’re doing this on purpose!”

“No, that’s not-”

“How can you be so selfish?”

“Listen, I-”

“You’re a monster! A cruel, disrespectable monst-”

“It’s a fish!” Ludwig finally shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration. “It’s just a fish, Alfred!”

A loud gasp came from Alfred’s gaping mouth, and Ludwig groaned. This was going to be an ear full.

“Just a fish? _Just a fish_?” Alfred was appalled. Absolutely appalled. How could Ludwig say that? “Does that look like just a fish to you?” With his pointer finger, he jabbed in the direction of a huge tank filled with water. It was clean, clear, and decorated with pebbles at the bottom and numerous fishy toys and obstacles. Ludwig turned his head towards it, glowering at the one sea creature idly swimming through the water, minding its own business and ignoring the argument that took place outside its over-sized sanctuary.

He turned back to Alfred. “My apologies,” he said with a mocking sneer, sarcasm lacing every word. “It’s just a _Goldfish_.” Correcting himself only made Alfred angrier, and the little man scoffed and clenched his fists at his sides.

“You listen to me, mister.” He held up his left hand, pointing to his ring finger with the other. “You see this ring?”

Ludwig grunted, of course recognizing the circle of gold that was wrapped around his lover’s finger.

“You made a commitment,” Alfred said, “not only to me, but also to Whale Dude. You have to respect him, or else you’ve disrespected me. And cooking fish right in front of him is the most disrespectful thing you could possibly do, and I’ve told you to stop three times already!”

“Well maybe if he wasn’t in the kitchen-”

“That’s where he’s most comfortable and you know that!”

Ludwig huffed and looked away, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to breathe evenly through gritted teeth. This was getting out of control. Usually Alfred was always so reasonable, but that damn fish! A fish that couldn’t smell, hear, and see like humans and most animals. For Christ’s sake, didn’t goldfish have memory issues anyway?

He sighed; he knew there was no fighting with Alfred on this. There was no agreement that could be reached that didn’t consist of Ludwig giving in.

“Then what do you want me to do?” he asked, a look of defeat on his face and in his voice.

Alfred stood there, hands on hips, feet shoulder width apart, and a determined frown on his lips. “Grill it outside, eat it outside, or don’t eat fish at all.”

With that, he swiftly turned on his heel and marched out of the kitchen. Ludwig stared after him, then glanced back at Whale Dude when Alfred finally left the room.

He bent his knees so he was level with the fish. It was just floating there, its tiny fins flowing back and forth in the twinkling waters. It paid no mind to Ludwig’s steel gaze.

“You will have to die at some point,” Ludwig said, mostly to reassure himself. Whale Dude just stared, at who knows what, with black, beady eyes. Ludwig leaned forward until his nose touched the glass, glaring at the ignorant little creature.

“And I will look forward to it,” was all he whispered before standing back up and turning around to clean the kitchen, occasionally glancing back at the tank in paranoia.


	2. Relationship Comes With Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You could stand to eat healthier" request.

Alfred sat hunched over in the chair with a hand supporting his head. Other nations started piling into the meeting room, taking their seats and greeting each other. Alfred ignored them for the most part, resorting to wallowing in his own despair. His stomach was rumbling, and it left him in a horribly sad mood.

In his need to impress his boyfriend, he decided he was going to start arriving at meetings early. He planned on waking up earlier than usual so as to get his usual breakfast from the closest McDonald’s, and also be on time, but he may have slept through the first alarm…and the second and third. It cut his time in half, and he found that the closest McDonald’s wasn’t close at all. He had to choose between impressing his boyfriend, or eating McDonald’s breakfast; a comfort food he ate before every meeting to calm his nerves.

Figuring he could survive one meeting without the delicious, greasy McGriddle with a side of three hashbrowns and a small jug of milk, he opted to rushing to the meeting instead without breakfast.

Boy, was that a mistake. His stomach started growling the moment he sat down, and to top it off, Ludwig wasn’t even here yet! It made him feel worse. Not only was Ludwig not here to witness how dedicated Alfred was in adapting to Ludwig’s preferences, but it also made him worry. Ludwig was never late to a meeting; he was always two hours early, no matter what.

He sighed, checking his phone to see if Ludwig answered any of his texts. Nothing.

He slouched back in his chair, looking around for Ludwig’s precisely gelled back hair. More nations took their seats, and there were now only two empty ones left at the table. He checked his phone again, noticing the time. Five minutes before the meeting started. His lip started to hurt from him constantly biting it, and he began tapping his pen out of nervousness. If only he had gotten McDonald’s instead, or even anything! He wouldn’t be so anxious as he was right now. He didn’t like the feeling of hunger, and he didn’t like to worry.

“Alfred? Are you alright, boy?”

Alfred jumped at the sudden question, and he looked to side to see England taking the seat beside him.

“Uh,” Alfred cleared his throat, “I’m fine.” He didn’t even bothering offering a fake smile. Arthur would have seen right through it anyway.

“No, you’re not. What’s wrong? You look sick.” Papa-mode now in effect, Arthur felt Alfred’s forehead with the back of his hand. Embarrassed, Alfred immediately swapped it away with a childish whine, resulting in a patronizing huff from Arthur. “Well, if you ever learned to take care of yourself-!”

Alfred cut him off with a groan and slid further down his chair. “Stooop. I’m not in the mood.” A headache was forming already, and he was pissed that Arthur was sitting next to him. He was saving that seat for Ludwig!

Arthur scoffed and crossed his arms, staring at him with an expectant look.

“What?” Alfred asked.

The other rolled his eyes. “You expect me not to notice how you’re here earlier than usual? And without the horrible stench of rotting meat you call fast food? What happened?”

Alfred exhaled, rubbing his tired eyes. “The closest McDonald’s was 30 minutes away, and I woke up too late.” That was all he was willing to share at the moment. He didn’t want to explain how the feeling of hunger gave him intense anxiety, and how that mixed with the concern over Ludwig’s whereabouts made him want to throw up his own stomach lining.

“Well,” Arthur started, and Alfred could already guess the insult coming his way, “I say it’s a good thing. One less day without Ronald McDonald would do you good.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Alfred glared. Of course, he knew exactly what it meant, but he wanted Arthur to say it.

“I mean, you could stand to eat healthier.”

Alfred clenched the arm of the chair, his anxiety swirling into a sudden mess of explosive anger. He was tired, hungry, and stressed. Yeah, he could stand to eat healthier, but he would not stand to be insulted so early on this crummy morning.

Knitting his eyebrows together in angry snarl, he opened his mouth to retaliate, but the words never found themselves as a warm hand gripped his shoulder.

“Alfred can eat whatever he wants,” a familiar deep voice said behind him, and Alfred whipped his head around to see his tall boyfriend.

“Luddy!” Alfred yelled excitedly as he hopped from his chair to embrace Ludwig, squeezing him hard and lifting him off the ground. “I was so worried! I thought something bad happened, like you got into a car accident and got hurt, or you were kidnapped by a secret agency-”

He rambled on as he continued to hug his once lost but now found boyfriend, his face squashed against Ludwig’s chest. Ludwig grunted at the arms squeezing his ribs, and blushed at how much attention they were drawing from the other nations.

“Sorry,” Alfred said as he finally put him down, wiping away tears that were starting to form in his eyes. “I was just so worried, and this morning hasn’t been the best….”

Ludwig drew him back in for a kiss on the forehead.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said, reaching for Alfred’s hand so he could gently massaged the knuckles. “My morning hasn’t been the best either…but I got you something.”

With that, he held up his hand, gripping a familiar brown bag. Alfred’s eyes widened.

“I figured I would buy you breakfast this morning.” Ludwig said as he opened the bag, revealing a McGriddle, now cold, with three extra hashbrowns and small jug of milk. “I was hoping to be back at the hotel before you woke up…but I didn’t realize just how far away the nearest McDonald’s was, and there was a lot of traffic.”

Alfred stared at the food in shock, then back up at his amazing, thoughtful boyfriend, who sacrificed his on-time streak just for him. Ludwig’s face was red, and he bashfully looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck. Gradually, Alfred’s lips started to quiver, and his face started to heat up as hot tears finally spilled from his tired eyes. Before everyone could see his ugly cry, he buried his face in Ludwig’s chest, sobbing about his failed plan to get McDonald’s and be on time for the meeting.

Ludwig didn’t really know what to do, and he felt a wave of anguish wash over him as he listened to Alfred’s story, appalled that his boyfriend would skip breakfast and risk an anxiety attack just to impress him.

“Oh, Alfred….” He gently eased Alfred away from his chest so he could grab his face and wipe away his tears. “You didn’t have to do that. I don’t care if you’re late or not.”

“But you get so annoyed, and I wanted to prove to you that - that-” The rest of Alfred’s sentence turned into babbled nonsense as his body shook with hiccups.

Ludwig smiled, his heart fluttering in his chest. Alfred cared so much for him, and he tried his best all the time. He didn’t have to prove anything for Ludwig to know that.

For once not caring about others around him, Ludwig leaned down to pepper Alfred’s face with sweet kisses. He pressed his lips to his feverish forehead, then his nose, his cheeks, both eyes, and finally his snot and tear covered lips.

“Come on,” he said as he picked up the bag of food, “I think someone needs to eat.” With that said, he circled his arm around Alfred’s waist and guided him to the door, nodding along with every nonsensical thing his tired lover babbled about.

The two walked out, and the meeting room was left with complete silence as everyone stared at the door. Alfred’s sobs could still be heard from down hallway.

Arthur stared with his mouth agape.

“That was very dramatic….” was all he could think of to say, and everyone else nodded in agreement. 


	3. He's Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CORRECT way to organize the dishes

* * *

“Stop!”

Ludwig jumped at the sudden shout, almost dropping the glass he was holding. He turned around to see Alfred stomping towards him.

“That doesn’t go there!” he exclaimed, snatching the glass from his hands and slamming it on the counter. He looked up at him with his hands on his hips, a look of irritation written all over his face. “The glasses don’t go there! What are you even doing?”

With a huff, he pushed past Ludwig towards a lower cabinet and opened it. “This,” he pointed, “is where the glasses go.”

“Oh.” Ludwig didn’t really know what else to say as he looked at his moody boyfriend, who stood with his arms crossed. His hair was a mess, his glasses weren’t on, and he was wearing one of Ludwig’s old sweaters with one knee-high sock scrunched up around his calf. Ludwig smiled. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

“S’not funny!” Alfred stomped his foot. “You know I won’t be able to reach them up there!” He pouted as Ludwig continued to smile at him. “Can you please just move them.”

“I don’t know.” Ludwig smirked. “My arms are pretty tired, can’t you do it? There’s a stool over-”

“Oh my god!” Alfred threw his hands in the air and stomped off, ignoring Ludwig’s laughter. “Just move them!”

Ludwig shook his head as he began reorganizing the glasses for his short boyfriend. He could hear him mumbling in the living room about arrogant tall people, and he grinned.

“Alfred,” he called, “do you want the bowls in a different cabinet as well?”

“Shut up!”


	4. Fort Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love yous whispered in the dark"

* * *

The last time Ludwig made a fort was when he was just a kid; a small nation looking to cause mayhem because his older brother told him not to ruin the furniture by building a makeshift fortress. He had gotten in big trouble for it, especially when he “accidentally” aimed for his brother’s crotch with his toy slingshot.

Since then, he never had the desire to make another one, especially since he wasn’t very good at building a stable fort out of household appliances anyway. He had no problem understanding the mechanics behind the architecture of his own towns and major cities, but for some reason the material and fabrics of simple furniture frustrated him to no end. They weren’t made to fit together in such a way, and he found himself giving up more often than not when the walls of his fort fell down. Maybe he just wasn’t creative enough for such silly creations.

Fortunately, his boyfriend had enough creativity for the both of them. Which was why he now found himself in a huge makeshift fortification with his happy-go-lucky lover, who managed to use all the couch cushions, a few dining chairs, the coffee table, and every blanket in the entire house to build such a huge castle.

They were huddled together, surrounded by pillows and comforters of all kind. Lights were strung up, but they no longer worked because of the raging snow storm outside, and Alfred opted to lighting a candle, which Ludwig was absolutely adamant about not using.

“Alfred, this isn’t a good idea,” Ludwig said, wearily watching his boyfriend light the wick with a match. They had nothing with them that would successfully put out a fire, and the flames would surely spread fast in all this fabric.

“Uhm, actually it is.” Alfred pursed his lips as he lit the candle and blew out the match, causing Ludwig to wince. “It’s cold, and the candle will provide warmth, light, and a good smell.” He said it with such sureness that Ludwig was almost swayed by the explanation. Almost.

“You need to put it out.” He ignored Alfred’s angry pout and reached for the candle, hoping to put the flame out before the wax started melting, but was stopped by Alfred’s sudden vice-like grip.

“Don’t,” Alfred said, the small flames of the candle dramatically highlighting his face in a way that made his blue eyes shine menacingly. Ludwig glared back at him, and they stared at each other for a few seconds, before Ludwig quickly leaned over and blew the candle out.

“Ludwig!” Alfred shrieked as the fort was once again covered in darkness. He blindly grabbed for the candle and match, only to be crushed by Ludwig scooting himself on top of his body and preventing him from moving. Ludwig quickly grabbed the Yankee candle, screwing the top on securely while simultaneously swapping Alfred’s hands away. He then felt around for the matches, struggling to keep Alfred underneath him. He finally found them, and tossed both the candle and the matches out of the fort.  

Ludwig relaxed now that the hazard was gone, which gave Alfred a chance to push himself up and throw Ludwig off his back. They wrestled for a bit, Alfred crying about betrayal and vengeance. Ludwig’s hands managed to find themselves under his shirt, and he tickled Alfred’s fat tummy until he stopped fighting back and instead twinkled with laughter.

“Okay, okay! Truce!” Alfred laughed, letting Ludwig pin his arms over his head.

“Truce?” Ludwig said incredulously, leaning down to nuzzle his boyfriend’s cheek. “You either give up, or  _perish_.” He smiled at the giggles that emitted from the man below him, and he plopped himself down, slinging a leg over Alfred’s waist.

They settled down after that, listening to each other’s soft breathing and the wind blowing outside. Ludwig nudged his face in the crook of Alfred’s neck and breathed in the faint scent of their shared body wash mixed with Alfred’s usual smell. “Why do you need a candle?” he mumbled, placing sweet kisses along his lover’s neck. “Am I not warm enough for you?”

Alfred snorted, rubbing light patterns along the thick thigh covering his waist. “Of course you’re warm…but can you glow?”

Ludwig pinched the fat on his hips at that. They started giggling again, pressing together for more warmth. Alfred reached beside him and grabbed a blanket to throw over their bodies. The house may have been cold, but the fort was small enough to contain their body heat within the many blankets and pillows surrounding them, and after a while they began to doze off.

“Lud?” Alfred whispered into the dark.

“Hm?” Ludwig hummed, already falling asleep from Alfred’s soft hands lazily carding through his hair.

Alfred pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you.”

Ludwig responded by tightening his leg over Alfred’s waist and scooting his body up so he could press his lips against Alfred’s ear. “Love you too….” he murmured, and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Alfred chuckled at the light snoring against his ear, and hugged the man closer to his body as he too fell asleep to the warm blankets and the loud snowstorm outside.


	5. How to Flirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, silly drabble

“I have to kill him”

Gilbert looked up at his brother’s mumbled threat, a mixture of confusion and fear on his face.

“What? Kill who? What is this about?” He got up from his seat to stand near Ludwig and placed a hand on his shoulder. His brother looked tensed, hunched over the table and holding his phone in a death grip. If he squeezed any harder the phone would probably snap in half.

Ludwig didn’t respond to Gilbert’s questions, and Gilbert feared that something seriously bad had happened. Is someone bothering Lud? Did he get a message from his boss? Is someone starting a war? All the possibilities popped into Gilbert’s head and he tried to turn his younger brother around, asking again why he was so upset.

Finally, Ludwig turned around, face red and looking distressed. In a sudden wave of movement he shoved his phone in Gilbert’s face.

“Alfred! He’s flirting with me and I don’t know how to flirt back! So he must die!” Ludwig basically yelled at his brother, voice cracking because of the tears building up in his eyes.

Gilbert took a second to process what was said and glanced at the phone. It was just text messages from Alfred.

There was a moment of silence as Gilbert read some of the texts, and then a grin slowly started to form on his face.

“Lud,” he laughed, “Lud these are the best pick up lines I’ve seen.”

“Don’t laugh! Now is not the ti-” Before Ludwig could finish, Gilbert snatched the phone from his hand to continue to scroll through the messages, reading off each flirtatious text the American sent his brother despite Ludwig’s distressed whining.


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> "Whenever Alfred is feeling sad, Ludwig will literally drop everything he's doing and make sure Alfred is okay. He won't be able to concentrate on his work and will constantly be getting up to make sure Alfred is comfortable and then eventually give up on work and cuddle with Alfred"

Ludwig sighed as he ran fingers through his hair, ruining the precisely gelled back follicles. Several strands fell on his forehead and he groaned, supporting his head with his two hands as he hunched forward in his chair. There were papers scattered on his desk, papers that had to be finished by tomorrow. But he couldn’t concentrate! Every sentence had to be read five times over as his brain drifted off to his boyfriend in the next room, moping around in their shared bed.

The poor boy came home, knocking meekly on the office door. Ludwig turned, excited to see his boyfriend’s happy face, only to witness a look of melancholy. Before he could even ask what was wrong, Alfred slowly closed the office door, stating that he was going to be in the bedroom if Ludwig needed him.

Since then Ludwig’s been conflicted. He got up a few times to make sure Alfred was okay, but the fifth time he knocked on the door he got an irritated reply.

“Just go back to work! I promise I’m fine!”

And so that’s what Ludwig’s been doing. Except he couldn’t focus on anything. He felt he should try anyway, force himself to pay attention. He was already behind on some things, and these documents were specifically for his boss tomorrow. But Alfred! Something was upsetting him, and he wanted to help. Yet didn’t Alfred say he was fine? Didn’t he tell him to go back to work? What if his presence just worsened his mood?

He threw his pen down and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. What to do, what to do….

After a few minutes of pondering, Ludwig pushed himself up. He had to make sure Alfred was okay one more time, then he’ll get back to work. There was no way he could concentrate like this.

He walked out of his office and sauntered up their shared bedroom door, taking a deep breath before he grabbed the handle and slowly turned it.

The door only opened enough for him to peek his head through the gap, and what he saw made his heart ache. Alfred was curled up on the bed, all three of the dogs lying next to him. One lay at his feet, another acting as a pillow, and Alfred was practically spooning the other.

Okay...something was wrong.

“Al?”

“Go away….” he heard Alfred mumble, and saw him hug one of the dogs tighter, “I’m fine….”

Ludwig opened the door wider, stepping one foot over the threshold as he looked at his distressed boyfriend in worry. “Al...what’s wrong? You can tell-”

The dogs lifted their heads in surprise when Alfred suddenly whipped around, anger lacing his voice as he yelled. “For the hundredth time, I said go away!”

Ludwig flinched back behind the door at the sudden rage, his expression resembling that of a kicked puppy. There was an awkward silence as they both stared at each other for a few moments, tension sparking between them. Ludwig was the first to break the staring contest as he looked down and sunk further behind the door.

“I’ll go,” he whispered, slowly closing the door, briefly catching a glimpse of regret on Alfred’s face. The door clicked softly, and he sighed, turning around to walk back to his office.

He only made it to the doorway when he stopped in his tracks. Alfred never yelled at him like that before. Usually, if he was upset, Alfred would let him know what was going on. He never pushed him away in time of comfort. Ludwig’s chest constricted at the thought of Alfred, alone in their bed, dealing with whatever it was he was dealing with, while Ludwig worked and ignored him.

But at the same time, Ludwig wasn’t one to push boundaries….Maybe Alfred just needed time alone.

Yeah, he needed to be alone this time.

….

That wasn’t like Alfred at all.

Something told him this wasn’t right. Leaving Alfred like this wasn’t right at all. Those papers be damned! Alfred needed him!

With clenched fists and a determined look, Ludwig turned on his heel towards the bedroom once more, swinging the door open in haste and immediately stomping towards the bed. Both Alfred and the dogs jumped in shock, Alfred being the first to collect himself.

“Ludwig, please-” He tried to say, only to be interrupted by Ludwig climbing in the bed. The mattress dipped as he crawled toward Alfred, settling himself behind his fat frame. He wrapped his arms around him, holding tight as his thighs melded perfectly behind Alfred’s, his knees locked to the back of Alfred’s own.

He snuggled his face at the back of Alfred’s neck, breathing in that familiar scent. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong,” he mumbled, “But please, let me hold you until you feel at least a little better.” His arms tightened around Alfred, pulling him closer to his body. “Is that okay?”

Ludwig couldn’t see it, but Alfred smiled softly, unwrapping one limb from the dog in front to hold onto the hands locked around his waist.

“Yeah,” he whispered finally, receiving a gentle kiss on his neck.

An hour later, Alfred finally turned around in his arms, and the rest of the night Ludwig continued to hold him, wiping at salty tears as he kissed his sorrow away. 


	7. Supportive, but Irritated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert supports his brother and his new relationship, but he just wishes they'd be...less annoying.

Gilbert couldn’t take it anymore. He groaned as he turned on his side, trying to cover his ears with a pillow. The giggling could be heard throughout the entire house, and it was driving him insane. Even the dog, Aster, was huffing and whining next to him on the bed.

_I’m going to kill them_ , Gilbert thought as he squeezed the pillow harder around his head. He didn’t think anything of it when Ludwig said Alfred was spending the night, he loved that boy. But why, God, _why_ , did they have to wake up so early _on a Sunday_?

He clenched his teeth as he heard the not so subtle clinging of pots, followed by more giggles. Those stupid, annoying, irritating giggles.

He threw his pillow down, startling Aster. “That’s it!” He swung his legs off the bed and stomped towards the door, Aster following suit.

The laughter increased in volume as he stormed down the steps, mumbling curses about little brothers and their loud boyfriends.

Once he reached the archway of the kitchen, he stood with his arms crossed. Ludwig and Alfred were completely indulged in one another as food was laid out on the table.

“Stop it, you big loaf!” Alfred squealed as Ludwig hugged him from behind to kiss his cheek, “I’m trying to cook something!” Ludwig mumbled something Gilbert couldn’t hear, and it made Alfred giggle like a little school girl. Gilbert inwardly gagged.

“Ahem,” He tried to get their attention, but it seemed they were too focused on…whatever they were doing.

“AhEM!” Gilbert tried again, and still nothing.

Absolutely furious now, he took a breath, preparing to yell at the top of his lungs, when Aster barked loudly from beside him.

Both Ludwig and Alfred turned with little smiles on their faces, but they quickly disappeared at the sight of Gilbert.

Ludwig immediately dropped his arms from Alfred’s waist. “Uh-“

“Alfred, don’t you live alone?” Gilbert hissed. Alfred jumped at the sudden question, and looked at him in confusion.

“Uhm, yeah? Mostly? Why-“

Gilbert ignored the rest of his response and whipped his head towards Ludwig, who flinched under the icy glare he received. “Why don’t you take your little bubbly boyfriend here,” he fumed, making Alfred scoff at the minor insult, “and take a trip back to the states, where you can have kinky kitchen sex without, oh I don’t know, _disturbing anyone_.”

Ludwig blushed, appalled that his brother would be so blunt. “We-but we weren’t-“

“Then be quiet!” Gilbert yelled angrily, turning on his heal swiftly to stomp his way up the stairs. The dog stood and stared at the shocked couple for a few more seconds, then barked loudly as if to say the last word before he ran after Gilbert.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:
> 
> "How would Germany react to other nations yelling at America?"

Germany saw it happen many times before. An idea would be suggested by America, only for nations to turn it down almost immediately. It would start arguments throughout the entire room, and only the call for break could calm everyone down. Germany used to stare at America as everyone rushed to be the first at the coffee table. America would take his time getting up, smirking at all the sneers and comments sent his way as others passed him. The German nation would stare until they made eye contact. He found it strange that Alfred would blush sheepishly under his gaze and rush out of the room.

 _Why does he do that?_  He would think. Why interrupt the meeting like that? Surely he knew his ideas were wild and impossible, right? They were endearing, though, and Germany wanted some answers

And that’s how he found himself talking to the American nation more often, hanging out with him at lunch, inviting him to his own home, visiting  _his_  home in the states. He really only wanted answers; and he did eventually get them. Alfred just had a unique sense of humor. He liked to joke a lot, and his crazy ideas were just him trying to lighten the mood, trying to get someone to laugh. It never worked at meetings though, and now it was just out of habit. After that explanation, Ludwig didn’t think it so endearing anymore; he thought it was pretty damn cute. And he would have stopped hanging around once his mission for answers was complete, but there was just one problem.

After spending so much time with America, he found that he really, really like him. And after days, weeks, months, and years of pining after each other, they both confessed on the same day, which Ludwig thought was pretty funny.

So, here they were now, 2 years into their relationship and going strong. Germany was happier than ever. He’s never been with someone who was just as determined to make the relationship work as he was. They were comfortable around each other, they allowed themselves to be vulnerable, and they communicated. Ludwig had even told Alfred that although he loves his crazy ideas, he just wished they weren’t so disruptive. Alfred worked on it immediately.

So it was no wonder that Ludwig felt horrible when Alfred came to him, a few months after that conversation, and explained that the other nations refused to even let him speak at meetings these days. Ludwig was always so focused during meetings, he wasn’t even aware that Alfred never spoke. He set out to fix it as soon as possible.

The next meeting he was prepared to pay attention, and was shocked at just how bad it had gotten. Alfred would be mid-sentence, and someone would cut him off. He would say one word, only to be cut off again. Then, Alfred just opened his mouth and breathed, and Ludwig saw red as multiple nations at once told him to  _shut up_.

Alfred immediately looked to Ludwig with the saddest look he’s ever seen. Germany felt his heart drop at the tears forming in eyes, the quiver in his lip. And he was absolutely livid.

“Let him speak!” He stood and slammed his hands on the table, his voice echoing off the walls as everyone jumped in surprise. All was silent then, and one could vaguely hear the slight cracking of the table underneath Ludwig’s palms.

He looked at each and every one of them with a piercing glare, his eyes glowering into angry slits. Finally, he turned towards Alfred and his face immediately softened.

“Please continue, Alfred,” He smiled warmly at Alfred’s now blushing face. HE looked at him with sparkles in his eyes, and Ludwig wasn’t sure if his heart could take it.

Alfred coughed, then finally spoke. And Ludwig, and everyone else, listened attentively. But Alfred was only looking at Ludwig, rambling excitedly about his idea. When he was done, Ludwig smiled brightly at him, until someone else spoke.

“That’s stupid…” Someone whispered, loud enough for others to hear and snicker at.

Ludwig’s nostrils flared as he leaned more pressure on the table, the wood splitting with a resounding crack.

“I think,” he gritted through his teeth, “that it’s a creative idea.” He waited for anyone to say otherwise, and when no one spoke, he looked at America again.

“Please continue, darling…I would love to hear more about it.”

Alfred absolutely beamed at him. Ludwig almost never used words of endearment in front of others, and it motivated Alfred to continue. His dimples popped out as he continued to smile and babble about his new idea. He went over every detail, answering Ludwig’s curious questions with enthusiasm and passion until break was called.

Alfred wasn’t interrupted at all during the second part of the meeting.  


	9. Stressful Kisses, Stressful Napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite how stressed Ludwig can get, a kiss from his boyfriend always seems to alleviate the burdens of being a nation.

“Ludwig!”

Said nation finally halted at the sound of Alfred yelling and the feeling of warm hands cupping his face. Papers he tried desperately to organize for hours fluttered from the huge pile in his arms as he stared down confusedly at Alfred’s irritated face, their eyes locking together for what seemed like a minute before Alfred pulled his head down for a kiss.

The effect of the kiss seemed to work almost as soon as their lips met. Ludwig stilled immediately, the soft pressing of Alfred’s lips burning warm tingles in his stomach, making his muscles tense but then relax immediately after. The sensation of just one small kiss from this shorter man caused his eyes to droop. He felt his body begin to sway, and he unconsciously dropped his papers to hold onto Alfred’s waist for balance, squeezing the chub that resided there as Alfred pulled back to kiss the corner of his mouth. The sound of important documents falling to the floor never reached his ears as Alfred then kissed his cheeks. Then his nose. Then his lips again, the hands cupping Ludwig’s face moving in slow circles across his cheek bones.

Ludwig sighed against Alfred’s mouth as he was relaxed into a lazy stupor, for some reason recalling the memory of their first kiss. His brother had given him advice, and he remembered pondering over it for days, not quite sure if it was actually good advice or an embarrassing one. In the end, he roughly pulled Alfred to his chest by the small of his back, as Gilbert advised him to do, and bent down to kiss Alfred’s breath away. He remembered blushing from head to toe out of embarrassment for being so rough and cliché, but after a few seconds of pressing too harshly against the other’s mouth, the kiss started to soften as Alfred practically melted in his arms. Ludwig almost laughed when he realized Alfred had one leg lifted, just like the women in old romance movies tended to do when they were finally kissed by the man.

Now it was Ludwig who was melting, his muscles turning into mush as Alfred continued to pepper his face with kisses, occasionally placing a firm one against his lips. A spark of  _something_  traveled up his spine when the other nipped at his bottom lip. Alfred was always the better kisser.

The kisses didn’t stop until Alfred grunted from Ludwig wrapping his arms around his back and hugging a little too hard. They eventually pulled away, Ludwig dropping his head on Alfred’s shoulder as hands began to run through his hair.

“Feeling better?” Alfred hummed, nuzzling the side of Ludwig’s head as the German nation slowly nodded.

The couple stayed in that position for a few minutes, Ludwig leaning into Alfred, who adjusted easily to the added weight. However, as Ludwig’s breathing began to slow, Alfred decided it was time to move.

“Alright big buy,” Alfred said as he grabbed underneath Ludwig’s thighs and lifted the bigger nation off the ground, “I think it’s time for a nap.”

Ludwig barely responded, his arms draped lazily over the other’s shoulders. He was too tired to even wrap his legs around Alfred’s waist, making it difficult for Alfred to carry him up the stairs with the thick limbs dangling at his sides.

Once in their shared bedroom, Alfred gently laid the other nation onto the bed.

“Okay. Now I’ll just go down and organize those papers for yo-.”

Alfred’s words were cut short as strong legs and arms finally tightened their grip on his body, keeping Alfred still and crushed to Ludwig’s chest.

“Aw – come on Lud,” Alfred struggled to speak with his face smashed between his partner’s arms and chest, “Didn’t you want those papers filed? I can do them for you while you nap!”

“…Shut up before I crush your ribs,” Ludwig mumbled, squeezing his thighs tighter to warn Alfred that it wasn’t an empty threat.

The American sighed and gave up trying to untangle himself from the other. Instead, he opted to snuggle, marveling at the soft yet hard muscle that was Ludwig’s chest. After a long moment, Ludwig finally softened his grip and his legs fell from Alfred’s waist and onto the bed, resulting in a loud thump that shook the bed’s frame. Once freed, Alfred attempted to change into a more comfortable position, only for Ludwig to groan in annoyance and flip him over.

Laughter bubbled from Alfred as he was crushed once again by Ludwig’s bulky weight. He could have easily lifted the other off, but decided against it. After all, he was tired as well, and Ludwig’s warm body on top of his acted as a thick blanket that caused them both to doze off in a sleepy trance.


	10. Sick Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics = German

America was sick. Again _._

Germany wasn’t sure how the American could get sick so many times. This was the third “cold” he’s gotten in the last two months, and the third time Germany had to come rushing over from his home across the ocean. He figured maybe it was because of the economy, but nothing big has happened recently, so why the sudden sickness?

The blond shook his head, gathering up the used tissues laying around the sleeping American snuggled on the couch. America is probably sick because he bounces from one thing to the next, most likely not bothered to wash his hands, Germany thought to himself, walking to the kitchen and throwing the tissues away. After cleaning his hands, he turned towards the kitchen counter. America had tried to make himself a snack before Germany ordered him to go lay down on the couch. His illness prevented him from concentrating, and he ended up making a sandwich out of the counter rather than the actual bread.

A sigh escaped the German’s lips. It was bad enough dealing with America’s sloppy nature when he was fine, but when he was ill? It was ridiculous. The last time he was sick, only a few weeks ago, Germany walked through the door only to find cereal scattered everywhere. Apparently America couldn’t reach the box, and instead of getting a chair, he grabbed a broom and knocked the opened box onto the floor.

Another sigh and Germany made his way to the living room with a bottle of pills and a cup of water, crouching down beside the bundled nation sprawled out on the couch. He would clean the kitchen counter in a moment, right now it was time for the little American to wake up and take some medicine.

It took a few shoves to the shoulder, but eventually America finally opened his eyes, blinking the grogginess away. While America slowly sat up and tried to rub away his sleep, Germany turned around and grabbed the eyeglasses sitting on the coffee table. He waited for America to stop rubbing his eyes, and gently placed the glasses on the American’s face, feeling his forehead in the process.

“At least the fever went down,” Germany mumbled, moving the hand to the back of America’s head and pulling him in for a small kiss to the forehead. His lips stayed there for a few seconds, until the forehead’s owner started to whine.

“I’m hungry….” America looked up with a pout on his face, his hand coming up to adjust his glasses.

Germany looked down at him, slowly rubbing circles along America’s red and hot cheek with his thumb. The American looked a mess. Glassy eyes, disheveled hair, runny nose, and face flushed from a fever; Germany couldn’t help but smile at the slob before him.

“ _Of course you’re hungry.”_

The German phrase made America scoff, and before he could come up with a retort, two pills and a glass of water were held out in front of him.

“Take these,” Germany said, waiting for America to take the items from his hands, “And I’ll make you something. What would you like?”

America took the pills and stuck them in his mouth, using the water to help swallow them down. Once the cup was empty, he gave it back to Germany, who placed the glass on the coffee table.

“German wurst?” America batted his eyelashes, feigning an innocent look despite his red cheeks and runny nose, his voice a little raspy from being sick.

Germany raised a delicate brow, “I don’t think you have the supplies to make that right now. And why-”

“I didn’t mean the kind that you cook~” America inwardly laughed at how long it took for the German to realize what he meant. The color red slowly started to bloom on Germany’s cheeks, and he suddenly sprung from his crouched position to push the American back down on the couch, mumbling in his native tongue as he, rather violently, tucked America in.

“ _You’re too sick_!” Germany started to rant in German while he continued to cover America in blankets, too flustered to talk in English at the moment, “ _You always say the most ridiculous things. And why would you even think about that right now? Sex is not a cure for illness! And what if I were to get sick? Who would take care of you then? Who would take care of ME? Certainly not you, you silly klutz! And-“_

“How about popcorn then?” America loudly interrupted, knowing well enough that Germany would go on for hours if no one stopped him, “So we can watch a movie together.”

He once again gave Germany an innocent look. It was more effective now that he was bundled up in thick blankets, watery eyes and a sniveling nose a great addition to the expression.

The angry blush on Germany’s cheeks subsided, and his face softened at the request. He subtly nodded his head, turning around to pick up the medicine and the empty glass of water and walked back into the kitchen. After placing the empty glass in the sink and searching the area for a pack of popcorn, he cleaned the mess on the counter top while the microwave made popping sounds in the background.

Meanwhile, America struggled to untangle himself from the ball of blankets, complaining about German efficiency. When he finally got comfortable, Germany came back in with the large bowl of popcorn.

After picking out a movie and having a small argument about cuddling, the two finally settled down on the couch – Germany laying behind America with his arms wrapped around the American’s waist, occasionally reaching over him for a handful of popcorn.

Halfway through the movie, and more than halfway through the bowl of popcorn, America turned his head to look at his German lover.

“Hey,” he poked Germany’s arm to grab his attention, “I appreciate you taking care of me these last few months. You know you don’t have to.”

Germany stared down at him for a few seconds, counting some of the freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks. He tightened his grip on America’s waist and nuzzled the top of his head, purposely avoiding the small cowlick.

“It’s fine,” he hummed next to the American’s ear, then after a moment added, “I…really like taking care of you.”

America looked up at him once more, confused. Then a big smile broke out across his face, causing Germany to blush and turn away. America said nothing, only giggled and placed a light kiss on the underside of Germany’s jaw before turning back around to focus on the movie.  

A few minutes of silence went by, Germany occasionally squeezing the chub on his lover’s waist to make him laugh, when America decided to voice what’s been on his mind.

“Doesn’t sex cure some illnesses though?”

The end.


	11. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is very beautiful in the morning.

Ludwig crawled over the sleeping figure, caging in the man’s body with his legs and arms. He was adorable, the way he slept on his back, limbs sprawled out and his mouth slightly open. Ludwig could hear his even breathing, and listened intently for the quiet hitch that signaled the man was aware of Ludwig hovering over him. Even on nights where Alfred was completely knocked out - every crevice of his body consumed by exhaustion - he was still able to sense when someone was staring at him. This morning was no different.

The rhythm of his breathing differed, and Ludwig waited for the highlight of his mornings.

Slowly, Alfred began to wake up, closing his mouth in time with the flutter of his eyelids. The process was so lethargic; he would open those lovely hues halfway, blink once, then twice. His arms would stretch out, and his head was lazily thrown backwards in a yawn as his back arched. Ludwig could feel his legs straighten out from under the covers, and he imagined those cute feet pointing downwards at the morning routine.

Finally, though, Alfred blinked again, this time opening his eyes completely.

Ludwig stared.

This was what he waited for. Those eyes were dazed, unfocused, and impossibly blue, darker than they usually were. A royal blue, a completely different pigment than the usual cerulean. But that wasn’t the amazing part.

Ludwig continued to gaze down at the man below him, waiting for the specific moment. It took a few more blinks from Alfred before it finally happened.

As Alfred began to focus on the face just inches above his own, his eyes began to change colors. The morning light shrunk the size of his pupils, and the color around them gradually lightened. It was a process that left Ludwig in awe.

That cerulean tint finally came to be, and there was only one word that could describe this unnatural process as Alfred looked up at him, half-lidded eyes shining and crinkling in a sleepy smile, hair sprawled out in stray pieces, face lighting up in a healthy blush:

“Beautiful….”


	12. Maybe I’m Just Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig can’t believe how good Alfred is to him.

Ludwig couldn’t get over him. Again and again he would tell himself, this was another nation. This was forbidden. It was blasphemy. But the denial was in vain.

  
And how could he deny it? He was beautiful. Wide hips, meaty legs that went on for days. Dark skin marked with freckles. Hair that looked as soft as a pile of feathers, and the roundest nose. Small, fat fingers with calloused padding. Smooth at the top, but rough on the inside.

  
Those hands, they had quite a grip. His handshakes always left a soothing pressure on Ludwig’s hands.

  
His size was quite amusing as well. An entire foot shorter than Ludwig, he stood with his head held high; but not out of pride. The man was simply in his own little world, thinking about things only his scattered and creative thoughts could come up with, faking attentiveness. He never noticed Ludwig staring at him, or at least, he never showed it. What a clueless man. A clueless, sweet, considerate man.

  
Ludwig almost couldn’t believe the lottery he hit with this one. A gorgeous man, with the world’s biggest and brightest smile. He was innocent and naive in nature, but far from ignorant; he understood Ludwig’s social cues to the T. He knew when Ludwig didn’t want confrontation or human contact, knew when he needed to be alone. No questions were asked, only a simple nod and a smile. It was amazing, really, how childishly impatient this man was when it came to materialistic things. But when it came to their relationship, Ludwig felt the man had more patience than himself. It left the German in complete shock. Ludwig was so used to doing the most in a relationship, but here, in his dear Alfred’s arms, there was an equal balance of not only control, but of teamwork. This man, Alfred, was truly a blessing sent by the heavens.   
And Ludwig was absolutely, positively in love with him.

  
“I must be crazy,” he would whisper in the late hours of the night, laying on his side with his head propped up, staring down at the fatter man beside him in bed. He would repeat this in his head, over and over and over as he caressed that smooth, naked shoulder. Young scars scattered across the other’s body in thunderous patterns, reminding Ludwig with a sense of fear that this was a nation he was holding and let himself be held by. But there was not a human on the planet that could make Ludwig feel what he did now, no one could ever light his nerves on fire like this man sleeping soundly next to him. No other nation could, either.

  
Some would say Ludwig was too young, that as he grew as a nation he would understand why countries didn’t love. But in the young life he’s lived so far, he’s already been restricted on who he could love so many times, and he decided long ago that it wouldn’t happen again. He didn’t care if others thought him insane, because maybe they were right; maybe he was crazy. But crazy or not, he knew without a doubt he was in love. Deeply in love.

  
So Ludwig held Alfred closer, gliding fingers along those big arms and traveling across that stomach, squeezing the fat that built up from Alfred’s curled form. He was so warm, and his shorter body fit Ludwig’s form like lock and key. He absorbed every movement Alfred made in his slumber, and gradually fell asleep as his mind fluttered from one thought to the other - to Alfred, his smile, his voice, his laughter and cute dimples. Then his train of thought traveled to Alfred’s hands again, then to his fingers.

  
He began to wonder what Alfred’s ring size was before sleep finally overtook all his senses.


	13. Comedy Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig enjoys the after-meeting nights with his lover, Alfred. But sometimes Alfred can be a little immature....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested from an ask meme: “I’m here for the very important service of providing comedic relief and shitty one-liners.”

The hotel building was swarming with loud and chatty nations, their conversations echoing off the halls as they tried to coordinate which bars they should go to; a tradition that took place on the last day of a week of meetings. Listening to how rowdy everyone was, Ludwig was glad he was locked in his room, safe from all the ruckus. The walls did little to muffle the sounds, and the ground would occasionally shake as someone ran past his door laughing, screaming, etc., but the hyped energy outside actually helped him relax. It reminded him that he didn’t have to be a part of such an ear-piercing group, that he didn’t have to go out in search for bars in this freezing weather. He could just lay in bed and listen with amusement all the arguments that he would never be a part of because he was protected behind classy hotel wallpaper and a locked door. And why would he want to be out, when the love of his life was right next to him, talking his ear off?

Ludwig didn’t mind _that_ kind of chatter. His partner, Alfred, had such a fruity and warm voice, much different than the grating shouts in the halls. They hadn’t seen each other in a few weeks, and hearing his twinkly voice in person and not over the phone made Ludwig feel like he was right at home. He had missed Alfred dearly.

Which was why he was smothering the man in hugs and kisses, listening with a flutter in his chest the cute giggles emitting from those pink links.

“Ludwig-!” Alfred squealed in delight, his face squished between the fluffy pillows and Ludwig’s big smooches. He laid on his stomach, playfully trying to hide his face as Ludwig searched for those full lips, his hands gripping Alfred’s sides to turn his body over, only to be swapped away. Ludwig would quickly dip his head, but not fast enough as Alfred turned his cheek the other way, successfully blocking Ludwig’s kiss.

It was a back and forth game, both men laughing and trying to outdo the other. But Ludwig was a little smarter, jabbing his fingers in Alfred’s sides so his arms would jerk down on instinct, giving Ludwig an opening to grab Alfred’s shoulders and swing him around. Alfred let out a surprised scream once Ludwig settled himself on top of Alfred’s stomach, grabbing his arms and pinning them against the bed.

Ludwig smirked down at the man. “I believe I’ve won.”

“Yeah?” Alfred stuck out his tongue, a humorous glint of defiance in his eyes. Ludwig only shook his head, and leaned down to kiss Alfred’s little rebellion to smithereens.

It was sweet, lazy. Ludwig only started with a few soft pecks before swiping is tongue along Alfred’s lips, asking for an invention. Alfred granted permission almost immediately, allowing his mouth to be thoroughly explored by the man on top of him. The kiss turned passionate, hot, and wet. Ludwig turned his head for better access, breathing in heavy through his nose. He couldn’t help but smile at the taste of Alfred’s mouth. It was like the candy the hotel staff put in a bowl on the bedside table, the ones they always shared together that Alfred swore he didn’t eat. What a little minx.

Alas, at least Ludwig could still appreciate the taste of it as he melted into the kiss, flattening his body against Alfred’s. God, he loved kissing Alfred, especially like this. So soft, so lazy. His fuller lips blended perfectly with his own, and they would part in sync, his wet tongue gliding ever so lightly against Ludwig’s until both men pulled apart for air, only to come back together again. It was an out-of-this-world experience, and the fact that their long distance situation meant they couldn’t do this every night left Ludwig feeling desperate to prolong every kiss they gave each other. It upset him quite a lot, to the point where he scrunched his eyebrows together, his kisses becoming more intense as he pressed further, delved deeper.

Alfred immediately felt the change, moaning into the other’s mouth as the pace started to quicken. Ludwig didn’t break the kisses as much, which meant they only pulled apart when breathing became an extreme need. It left Alfred completely breathless as he panted, trying to get some air before Ludwig bombarded his mouth again with even more aggressive tongue action. Alfred tugged at his captured arms, indicating he wanted them free. Ludwig complied, letting go and instead cupping the sides of Alfred’s face as Alfred dragged his hands along Ludwig’s back. He sneaked his cold fingers underneath the hem of his shirt, nimbly scratching his nails along Ludwig’s delicate marble skin. He felt every muscle twitch as Ludwig pressed further, drowning Alfred in tongue and soft lips. All Alfred could do was smooth his hands up and down the long, narrow dip across the length of Ludwig’s strong back, until finally he decided to travel further down.

Usually, Alfred loved to slide his hands inside Ludwig’s pants and underwear, if only to glide them across round buttocks, or to squeeze the skin there and devour the high-pitched moan Ludwig always spewed as a result. But, truth be told, Alfred was feeling silly and mischievous.

Thus, instead of reveling in the huge round muscles underneath fancy dress pants, Alfred slithered his hand past the dip between Ludwig’s back and the top of his ass, and gripped the hem of his underwear. He played around with the cloth for a bit so as to avoid any suspicion from the man, but Ludwig was so distracted with bruising Alfred’s lips with fierce kisses that he wouldn’t have noticed anyway. So, without further ado, Alfred tugged.

It was only a slight pull, enough to cause discomfort, but he had pulled far enough that when he let go, the elastic band of the hem slapped against Ludwig’s skin and echoed off the hotel room’s walls with a snap. One could literally hear the mood being ruined.

All kisses stopped immediately, and Alfred could feel Ludwig tense up above him. Everything was quiet, and Alfred desperately tried to keep his snorts in by pressing his top and bottom lips together in a tight smile.

“…Alfred? Did you…?”

The confusion in Ludwig’s voice finally sent Alfred over the edge, and he burst into a fit of giggles. Ludwig sat up, leaning back on Alfred’s hips and staring down at him in disappointment. Alfred ignored the look and grabbed his ribs as he tried to doubled over, his stomach convulsing into constant jerks. He went on for a full minute before calming down a little, his face red as tears streamed from his eyes. Even Ludwig, who was most definitely not impressed with Alfred’s immaturity, was beginning to snort and chuckle at the situation.

“Why,” he said between giggles, “Why did you do that?”

Alfred only laughed harder at the question. Really, he thought the whole ordeal was hilarious.

“You know I can’t answer that.” Alfred said, because he really couldn’t. It was just a process: the idea popped in his head, and the urge to play it out grew until finally Alfred became impulsive. And that was the only explanation.

Ludwig’s shoulders began to shake as his chuckles became uncontrollable. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” His lover was such a dork. Just the thought that Alfred, even hot and bothered, could still think about giving a wedgie and deeming it the best course of action in a moment like this reminded Ludwig that Alfred’s mind truly never stopped wandering.

“Hey, c’mon,” Alfred looked up at him with a half smile, spreading his arms. “I’m here for the very important service of providing comedic relief and shitty one-liners. What did you expect?”

“I did not expect to receive a wedgie after weeks of not being able to touch my boyfriend.”

Both men laughed at that curt comment, and Ludwig dashed forward again, smothering his silly partner with more kisses and tickles. He didn’t bother fixing his underwear; he figured his clothes would come off anyway at some point during the night.


	14. The Battery Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's crew of mechanics just moved to Germany to work with the military, and Alfred finds himself infatuated with a certain stoic Battery Commander as he works on his LAPV Enok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another ask meme: Person A: ”…And there were no explosive consequences.” *small explosion goes off in the background* “Okay, minor explosive consequences.”
> 
> I actually really love this au, and I would love to make more oneshots of it! Maybe a chapter fic?

”…And it’s done!”

Alfred used the creeper to slide himself from under the military truck, groaning as his knees cracked when he pushed his body up. He’d been under there for awhile, tinkering with the multiple leaks, fixing any broken armor. It was difficult work - all military cars were difficult. Alfred remembered with a cringe all the high-tech American artillery he worked on a few years back. They were ridiculously complicated, and he was glad his unit of mechanics were ordered to move to Germany, where trucks were a little bit easier to work on.

“It’s about time.”

Alfred turned at the curt voice, and threw a cocky grin at the uniformed man standing with his arms behind his back. Ah, yes, he was definitely glad his unit was moved. Where else would he be able to witness such eye candy such as the Battery Commander?

“Hey, my crew was trained to fix American artillery, not this run-down shit.” He was joking of course, but he couldn’t help getting under the Commander’s skin a little bit. That little twitch of his blond and elegantly curved eyebrow was to die for.

The man ignored the small insult with an arrogant tilt of his head, striding past him and toward the truck, posture perfect and legs straight. Every swing of his arms aligned with his steps in flawless formation, an indication that he was trained from hell and back just for that simple detail. Alfred watched with his own slouched form, slightly embarrassed that his face and clothes were so dirty compared to the neat and tidy uniform of the Commander. Christ, even the guy’s hair was foolproof, slicked back with what Alfred began to think was glue or something. He’d never seen his hair with loose strands.

“Hmmm….” The man inspected the outside of the Enok, his lightning blue eyes scrutinizing every detail before flickering back to meet Alfred’s gaze. His face was emotionless, not a single muscle displaying what the man was thinking. Alfred thought it was a little eerie, but more mysterious than anything. It made their interactions all the more fun.

The Commander studied Alfred’s face for a second longer before finally voicing his synopsis in a thick accent. “Everything seems to be in order. To your standards.”

Alfred pouted at the small jeer, but not at all offended by the man’s usual attitude. “Aw, Luddy, I worked extra hard.” His honey-laced voice and the Americanized nickname was enough to get a rise out of the stiff man, and Alfred smirked at the eyebrow twitch. Two in one day - what a blessing. “And there were no explosive consequences this time.”

“Is that so?” The Commander questioned, staring at Alfred with a deadpan look before he pulled the door open and reached in, switching the ignition on. Almost immediately a piece of metal fell from underneath the truck, followed by a loud pop. Smoke gradually floated from where the small blast sounded, and the military truck was turned off.

Closing the door, the Commander marched around the car to stand in front of Alfred, looking down at the short mechanic’s shocked face with an almost unnoticeable smirk.

Alfred stared at the Enok with a gaping mouth. He was sure he had secured that piece on. “Okay…minor explosive consequences.” he mumbled, then with a huff, he turned towards the man now only a foot away, craning his neck to glare up at the tall Commander. “But in my defense, I didn’t have time to test it before your impatient German ass came bustin’ in!”

The Commander raised an eyebrow. “Mhm. Well, it seems you have more work to do.” he said with a hint of amusement in his accented voice. Alfred crossed his arms with a frown, not appreciating how condescending the man was being. Before he could comment on it though, the Commander leaned down so his forehead was only inches from Alfred’s. “And I believe, Mr. Jones,” he said as his warm breath wisped dangerously across Alfred’s face, “that I told you to call me by my last name.”

It sounded like an obvious threat to anyone outside the conversation, but Alfred was a pro at catching the underlying tones by now. ‘Mr. Beilschmidt’ was entertained. And Alfred certainly wanted to add onto the fun.

The distance between them was shortened as Alfred inched closer, his sparkling blues staring straight into those intense pools of ice. “But Ludwig, y’know I can’t pronounce it.” They both knew that was a blatant lie; Alfred could pronounce the German last name just fine. It was just part of their little game.

Commander Beilschmidt simply stared back, not once backing away from the American’s closeness. He studied his face, his eyes dragging along every feature. “Why do you still work here?” he muttered, mostly to himself.

Alfred only grinned, his white and perfect teeth a great contrast against the muck covering most of his face. “I think the question is: why haven’t ya fired me? You must really like me or somethn’.”

There was no response from Commander Beilschmidt, instead he just continued to stare. It was almost scary; his tall figure blocked the light, highlighting his outline and shadowing most of his face. But it did nothing to hide those powerful eyes situated underneath a pronounced brow. Alfred didn’t mind the staring. He loved the attention, and he couldn’t help but slightly blush when those fierce eyes traveled down to Alfred’s lips.

“I will be back in an hour to check your progress.” That was all the Commander said before he twirled on his heel and walked off, giving Alfred the space to finally exhale the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

“It’s a date then!” Alfred shouted at the retreating figure. He couldn’t help himself.

The blond Commander stopped in his tracks, slowly turning his head. Alfred thought he was going to say something snarky like always, but instead, Alfred witnessed something absolutely amazing. The man’s lips were quirked ever so slightly into the world’s smallest smile. Alfred nearly missed it, and his eyes widened in shock before he responded with his own, a huge beam widening across his face. It was a genuine one, not one meant to irritate or annoy. A real, happy smile.

Beilschmidt briskly turned away from it, quickly marching on and turning the corner to leave Alfred alone with his precious Enok once more.

Alfred was absolutely psyched, his work boots smacking the cemented flooring as he quietly jumped up and down, pumping his fists. That was definitely one for the books.

He grabbed his tools and scurried toward the creeper, eager to fix the military truck, and eager to impress.

While Alfred was setting up, Commander Beilschmidt remained hidden behind the corner, his back pressed harshly against the wall. His knees were weakly bent, and his shoulders shook as he covered his blushing face with both hands.


	15. Spiderman Kiss in the Meeting Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally what the title says

Ludwig was so immersed in looking over his notes he didn’t notice Alfred walking in, nor did he feel the presence of a body behind nis. Hunched over his chair, he jerked when soft hands gripped his shoulders, snapping his head up. 

“Hey there, stranger,” Alfred chirped from behind, and Ludwig instantly relaxed. Those same hands massaged his shoulders, before creeping their way up his neck and around his ears. Ludwig melted as they were squeezed and kneaded by plump fingers, his head tilting to the side. As his eyes began to droop, his head was pulled back, and warm lips collided with his in the sweetest kiss.

A spider man kiss; of course. Ludwig smiled against Alfred’s mouth, raising his arm to lay a hand against the back of his messy mop of blond hair, pushing down for a firmer kiss. A giggled escaped from Alfred, and it vibrated against Ludwig’s lips as he moved them against the ones above. 

Quiet humming and the soft smack of lips filled the empty meeting room before Alfred finally pulled away, placing a peck on Ludwig’s pointy nose before straightening his back. 

Ludwig didn’t move from his leaned back position, a look of complete relaxation on his face. His tongue slid over his lips to pick up the remaining taste of Alfred, the full effect of the kiss still tingling his skin. He finally opened his eyes to slits, lazily glancing up at Alfred. 

“Mm, why did you stop?” 

Alfred laughed at the question, and he leaned over Ludwig’s head to stare down at him, his fingers gripping the back of the plush office chair. “Would you like another one?” 

The look Ludwig gave him sent shivers along his spine. Icy blue slithers gazed up at him, filled with so much love and adoration, and all targeted towards Alfred. Only meant to be seen by no one other than him. 

“Please,” Ludwig whispered, and they both smiled into the next kiss, this time tasting the insides of each other’s mouths. Tongues delicately bumped against one another, sliding lethargically along perfect teeth and slimy walls. Ludwig tasted of black coffee; bitter, but with a hint of sugar. Alfred always liked his coffee sweet, thus the flavor Ludwig tasted was much different. But the clashing taste buds did nothing to stop them from their slow make out session, and they only pulled apart when voices could be heard outside. Well, they tried to pull apart.

“Ludwig!” Alfred tried to say, but it sounded more like a garbled mumble. Ludwig bit down on Alfred’s bottom lip as he tried to pull away, consequently keeping him in place. He didn’t want to stop kissing, and Alfred couldn’t help but laugh at how needy Ludwig could get. But they had to disperse before they were caught, and Alfred’s lip eventually bounced back as Ludwig let go, but not without reluctance. It did earn him a soft smooch on the forehead though, before Alfred briskly straightened up and walked towards his chair, right as the door opened. 

Ludwig went back to hunching over his notes, greeting the other nations as if he wasn’t just kissing the world’s super power. No one suspected a thing, as always. But Ludwig was still desperate for more kisses, and he locked eyes with Alfred in a shared understanding that he wanted to meet during lunch. At the same secret broom closet. 


	16. Beautiful and Certainly Capable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig gets ready to eat dinner with Alfred and his family, but he's a little bit on edge.

“How does this one look?”

“Beautiful.”

Ludwig dropped the lapels of his suit and turned from the mirror with a frustrated huff, staring down at his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed. “You said that about the others.”

“So? You look beautiful in all of them,” Alfred said with a smile. It was the truth. It was like all the suits in the entire world were made to fit Ludwig’s tall figure. Every single one of them emphasized his waist perfectly, showing off wide hips and broad shoulders. The pants were flawless on his legs, displaying thick thighs and a cute bubble butt. The suit he was wearing now was no different.

But Ludwig was having a hard time choosing. He rolled his eyes, running a hand along his face in distress.

Alfred frowned and leaned forward, tugging on the ends of Ludwig’s blazer. “Babe, what’s wrong? It’s just dinner with my family. It’s not like it’s your first time meeting them.”

Ludwig dropped his hands, a sigh escaping his lips. “I know that. But I do not want to look beautiful. I want to appear… capable.”

That made Alfred raise an eyebrow. “Capable? Of what?”

Ludwig didn’t answer, instead he turned towards the mirror again to fiddle with his suit. But Alfred caught on to his dismissive attitude, and pried further.

“Ludwig,” he called, “What do you want to look capable of? Me?” 

With a shake of his head, Ludwig’s shoulders drooped. “I don’t know. It’s nothing.” 

“My father said something, didn’t he?” The sad look Ludwig gave him through the mirror was enough to prove that statement, and Alfred offered a silly grin. “Lutz, c’mon. You know he’s just a bitter old man. You’re more than capable of literally anything. Especially me.” 

The words of encouragement were enough to drag a small smile from the burly man, a rare look of love and adoration that caused Alfred’s heart to almost jump from his chest. A dorky bubble of laughter slipped from his lips, and Ludwig snorted along with him, realizing just how ridiculous he was being. 

“In your father’s defense,” Ludwig said as he turned around, strutting towards Alfred until he was standing between his legs, “You are difficult to handle.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Alfred beamed up at him, grabbing those wide hips to draw Ludwig closer. Ludwig hummed in response and lazily slung his arms around Alfred’s neck, leaning down for a quick kiss. They both smiled into it, and nudged foreheads when they pulled apart.

“You are a wild one,” Ludwig whispered, cupping Alfred’s face and rubbing short circles along his cheek bones. He kissed him again, this time with more force as he shuffled to straddle Alfred’s fat legs. 

Alfred made a noise of surprised content, and wrapped his arms around Ludwig’s waist. “Mmm. I think you’re the wild one,” he said in between smooches. 

“You think so?”

“Nah, you’re actually pretty lame.” 

A burst of rumbling laughter resounded off the walls of their shared room, and Ludwig pushed Alfred down onto the bed. He continued laughing even as he leaned over him with a devilish grin, flattening his body on top of Alfred’s, placing sweet kisses all along the man’s face until he was giggling too. 

It wasn’t until they heard a grumpy shout from downstairs did they scramble off of each other, dusting themselves off and fixing their hair before giving each other one last kiss, walking out the door hand-in-hand to Alfred’s impatient father. 


	17. The Battery Commander part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tensions are high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These aren't in any order, just drabbles from ideas I have for the au. I really like the concept, and maybe I'll make a chapter fic if anyone's interested.

“Touch me again,” The Commander’s eyes were intense, a dangerous flame challenging the shorter man, “And you will regret it.”

His threat was met with a sly smirk, the cocky mechanic closing the distance between them with sauntering hips and long legs. The temperature between them increased to a fever pitch when Alfred bumped chests, the contact so soft Ludwig’s uniform barely crinkled. The American, standing just under his chin, fluttered his lashes up at him, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Will I?” His breath wisped across Ludwig’s lips, his sugar-coated, darling country accent causing not only Ludwig’s eyebrow to twitch, but also stirred heat in…private areas. His pupils dilated at the realization, and he sprung into action.

With strength no longer under his control, Ludwig slammed his palms against the side of his precious Enok with a resounding boom, caging Alfred’s body. Alfred had been pushed back from the sudden jerk, and he now braced himself against the truck as the taller man stared him down with glowing hues. That cocky smirk never left his face though, and Ludwig wished that was the reason for his intense actions. He wished he hated this man, he wished he found him annoying like he always claimed. He wished his body rose in temperature from anger, and not of bashfulness or lust. And most of all, he wished he wasn’t so damn attracted to possibly the most arrogant, infuriating, and intentionally agravating individual in the entire world. Just the thought of even validating the crush he had on this short mechanic made his muscles tense up, and the metal under his palm began to give way with a crunch.

This man…. Ludwig hated how he made him feel. He felt weak, powerless. He couldn’t even control his own thoughts. The iron will he worked and trained for for years crumbled, and because of this one man! This single, short man who never knew when to stop talking, who never knew when to take a hint. This man who always joked around, lightened the mood with just his fruity laughter. This…unbearably cute man, with the freckles and dark face, with wild and untamed hair to match his bubbly personality. Ludwig couldn’t help but to stare at those freckles now, secretly memorizing each one. His gaze slowly drifted downwards, to a perfect round nose, then to plump lips.

The last piece of that iron will hung by a thread, barely holding on as he zoned in on those perfect, soft lips. They drew him in, that, and Alfred’s twinkling eyes staring imploringly up at him. 

“Well?” That insufferable American whispered, “Are ya gonna do something? Or are ya just gonna stare like a-”

His taunting words were cut off when gloved hands gripped the sides of his head, and lips smashed into his own with crushing force. He was pressed further into the truck as the body before him leaned forward, their chests crushed together. 

The mouth against his was smooth, and tasted of cherry chapstick. The kiss was so strong, almost forceful. It rattled his teeth, and commanded him to kiss back. But before he could even do just that, the kiss ended. The Commander pushed off of him in a frenzy, their lips ripping apart with a loud smack. He stormed off without a word, leaving Alfred by himself in the garage. 

Alfred’s legs turned to jelly, and he slid down the side of the Enok before they gave out completely. A red blush began to appear on his face and neck. 

“Woah,” he sighed to himself. He felt his lips, still feeling the stinging after-effects. His heart thumped against his chest, begging to jump out and go after the Battery Commander. Alfred gripped his shirt, fearing that the excited organ might actually pop out. Even his stomach acted against him; it felt as though a ton of butterflies were released, threatening to climb up his throat. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling of that strong chest pressed against his, the scent of cologne and a clean uniform. His thoughts began to swarm elsewhere, into abandoned territory, and he quickly pushed himself up and continued working to try and ward the thoughts away. But even as he fixed the hand-sized dents on the side of the Enok, he couldn’t help but to touch his lips every once in a while. 


	18. And He Wakes Up in a Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig sometimes wakes up from a nap hot and bothered.

Alfred tried to be discrete, he really did. He tried his damn hardest to slide into bed next to his beautiful, sleeping boyfriend with the least amount of sound and movement as possible. Ludwig was just so cute, snoring soundly with his face pressed against the pillow, the dogs curled around him, knowing full well they weren’t supposed to be on the bed in the first place. But their owner was napping, and therefore couldn’t tell them to get down. Those sly dogs. 

Those same hounds were the bane of Alfred’s existence in that moment, because once he finally settled down, ready to spoon his big man, the dogs perked up in excitement. 

“Shh!” he whispered, but that only fueled their energy, and all three pups jumped up to greet him with wagging tails and wet kisses. The bouncing movement of course woke up the napping stud. 

Ludwig lifted his head to look behind him with blurry eyes, smiling when he noticed Alfred and the dogs. 

“Sorry,” Alfred apologized as he pushed the happy hounds from his face, finally settling them down in his lap, “I tried to be quiet.”

Ludwig only continued grinning and rolled over until he was facing him, stretching and yawning all the way. His shirt was pulled up, and Alfred couldn’t help but admire that unveiled tough tummy. Goodness, he was a handsome fella. 

“Mm, the dogs are not allowed on the bed.” His words came out soft and quiet; he wasn’t angry. Just amused.

Alfred looked down at the dogs with a pout. “They were already on the bed before I got here, so this is on you.” 

Ludwig snorted at that, and he propped his head up with an arm, using the other hand to reach across the bed and caress Alfred’s leg. “Well, I think it would be best if you kicked them out of the room for now…” He stared up at Alfred with half-lidded, sultry eyes. “…because I woke up quite excited.” 

The words hit Alfred like a boulder, and he swore his entire soul left his body in that moment. Those piercing blue eyes gleamed with want, a hint of playfulness hidden in that devilish smirk. The hand dragged a line of goosebumps along Alfred’s thigh, and the tingling feeling traveled all the way down to his loins. 

Ludwig fluttered his lashes once, and Alfred was under his spell. He clicked into motion, immediately running to the door and calling for the dogs to come. He cursed when they didn’t move, instead stared at him with tilted heads. Alfred tried a few more times to no avail, even resorting to his “baby voice”, smacking his lips and whistling. 

“I don’t have all day,” Ludwig sang after Alfred’s failed attempts. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the bed, that mischievous grin ever present on his handsome face. 

Alfred couldn’t take it anymore, and he sprinted towards the bed again, picking up all three dogs in a frenzy and rushing them out the door. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispered at their confused faces before locking the door. He then whipped his head around, leering at Ludwig with a look that warned of a good love making. Ludwig gestured for him to come with his index finger, and Alfred all but flew onto the bed, Ludwig’s sweet laughter abruptly ending with a passionate kiss. 


End file.
